Much health-related information can be garnered from the conditions in a subject's mouth. For instance, oral hygiene and/or other health based diagnostics can be made based on samples taken from a person's mouth. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0317770 by Gatzemeyer et al., entitled “User Health Profiles Derived from Oral Care Implements” (hereinafter “U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0317770”). For instance, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0317770, user health profiles are created based on readings taken while a person is brushing their teeth. Incorporating such diagnostics with toothbrushing activities is convenient since people routinely brush their teeth at least once a day, and thus do not have to undertake a separate routine for performing these other tests.
Improved techniques for effectively and reliably collecting and testing samples are however needed for such technology to be implemented for widespread and accurate health based diagnostics.